


(OLD! RE-UPLOAD) Lapis's gay little heart deals with Peri in a dress

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reupload of old story, Lapis's gay little heart deals with Peri in a dress





	(OLD! RE-UPLOAD) Lapis's gay little heart deals with Peri in a dress

It was a hot as hell Wednesday and lapis, (like most 16 year olds on a Wednesday) was at school. Summer was just around the corner, the schools would be out soon, but today they were on, which was utter bullshit, because it was the heat was sweltering and, funnily enough, mixing teenagers and a large amount of heat, not a good idea, especially if you care about your nose.

Lapis was hit the most by this, she didn’t like school, like at all (the only subject she even cared about being Art). She didn’t like summer either, or the heat, hay fever could be a bitch and a half as well.

Still, it wasn’t all bad, her friends (or at least most of them) seemed to be enjoying the day. Amethyst was enjoying more showing (And seeing) more skin than usual, and endlessly teasing Pearl and Garnet with said skin.

Garnet was taking the teasing well, sure her face held a light smirk, she tried to hide herself and shrink in a little more in love-y embarrassment and her voice showed some difference in tone, but she was having fun, flirting back against amethyst and even helping her with pearl.

Pearl…wasn’t as good with the teasing. She enjoyed it, no doubt, but she was more…energetic in her reactions. Her face was a deep red (only partial from the heat), and holy shit was she screaming. The poor French girl got embarrassed so easily.

Damn them, damn them all, being so cutesy while she was here trying to mope about the heat. She wanted to be annoyed with them, (she was to a big extent), but…damn them, them and their cuteness.

When was Peridot going to get here? That was the one good thing about summer (at least in Lapis’s opinion), Peri loved the late spring and summer, the heat, the bright blue skys and the endless amount of sunshine, she loved all seasons really. The girl was an endless bound of energy and wonder…plus, she would start wearing dresses and shorts and that was, to lapis, just…just the best. It made here gay little heart so happy.

“Hey Lapis, Check out who’s coming over. HEY PERI!”

Speak of the devil.

Lapis turned around and…oh.

“HI GUYS!!!”

Peri yelled, in her signature, loud and Peri way. Waving and jogging at them despite not being that far away. And like, she just, just looked so fucking pretty.

She was wearing a yellow, knee-length summer dress, with some sort of wool (or other type of fluffy material) along the bottom of the skirt. It was held on by straps along her shoulders (With cute little bows tying it together), so it didn’t cover any of her arms and it was just…so perfect. And the pink shoes that she was wearing with them, so perfect.

Lapis’s gay little heart was beating way to fast because of it.

The dress just, accentuated everything that made Peri so beautiful to her. It showed of some of her beautiful curves. her legs and wide hips, with the dress hanging of them in such a beautiful way. And her chubby belly (though, it looked like dress sort of ‘collapsed in’ halfway though her beautiful girlfriends stomach. She hoped it didn’t hurt or anything)…it also, kinda’ helped accentuate Peris chest to a modest extent and to Lapis that was just…so great.

Lapis’s gay little heart was beating way, way to fast because of it.

And Peri…Peri just looked so happy in that moment. In her beautiful dress that blew in the wind, in her adorable pink shoes that (from what she could hear) clacked slightly with everyone bouncy and energetic step Peri took. Peri just held such a sincere sort of joy, a bright and cute smile, with cheeks flushed a bright red from the heat and her freckles showing up in a greater volume. She just looked…perfect, to Lapis she always looked amazing, but now she just looked…perfect.

Lapis’s gay little heart was beating, way, way, way to fast because of it.

“Hello Peridot. Wonderful weather we’re having, no?”

“Yeah Pearl, it’s just so wonderful today, don’t you think so Lapis?”

Lapis brain tried to think of a something to say. A honest answer, a flirty pick-up line, a snarky remark about how Peri was showing her up (Lapis had come in dressed in A blue crop top and dark shorts. Peri came in dressed like a dream.)

“Y-Yeah.”

‘Lapis, you stupid fucking’

“Lapis, are you ok?”

Peris pale hands touched against Lapis forehead. Checking the girl’s temperature while setting her gay little heart into maximum overdrive in the process.

“Oh yeah, she’s fine P. Just having trouble holding it together around you. I think your dress broke hear.”

“Ohhh. You like it Lapis? I got it a few weeks ago, I thought it would be worth getting, since it’s going to be summer soon.”

The shorter girl asked, giving a little twirl for effect, or something. Honestly, lapis was only paying half attention at this point (she wished she was paying more though, the twirl would have given her a good look at peris cute butt in the dress), the other half had just been lost. She wasn’t focusing on anything else, just peri. But it was blurry, even peri was kind of blurry, she could only really focus on how…peri, peri looked. She couldn’t even think of words to describe how great she looked.

Her head felt empty, like it was pushing in on itself. She didn’t feel totally in herself at the moment. And her gay little heart just, wouldn’t be able to survive if peri kept being cute.

Peri ended the twirl with a smile, wink, and chuckle.

…

Ok then.

‘What?’

‘What’s happening? What?’

Um, ok, white room?

big machine and people?

‘where am I? Fuck, my head feels like shit.’

‘I think, I think I need rest.’

“Woah, heyheyhey, don’t fall asleep kid.”

‘what, who?’

Lapis, looked around, or tried to anyway. She was in a room? Or something. It what white, maybe? With machines and stuff. Fuck. Was she even here, it didn’t feel like she was. Why would she be somewhere like this, she’s never been somewhere like this before…

Ah, shit, she’s dreaming, of course. Maybe?

Where was she anyway? Oh yeah, the white room.

Why was she here? Oh yeah, she’s dream…

Wait. Where is sh-oh.

Is she’s dreaming (‘am I dreaming?’), then that means she had to have dreamt everything before as well. Why would she have been at school then here? Fuck, that means Peri’s dress was a dream.

Wait, peri…

“W-Where am I?”

“Hard to say, down dewy street, I think? Close to the hospital anyhow.”

“H-Hospital. Why, what ha-happened?”

“You fainted kid.”

Shit.

“W-What?”

“Yeah, hit your head real bad to, apparently caused a seizer…oh, sorry. I’m nurse Jack. You’re in an ambulance, were taking you to Beach City General.”

“Wha-a fuckin’ s-seizer? I’ve…where’s my girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend? OH, you mean the girl in the blue dress?”

Lapis nodded her head…that was a mistake.

“Oh, I don’t know. Sorry kid. She’s probably following along behind us, got a friend to driver her their or something. Sorry, only family allowed.”

They said while helping to sit Lapis up.

…

“She seemed really worried about you.”

Lapis looked up at them (once again, not a good idea). That…wasn’t good? Peri was worried, she didn’t want to worry her like that. But, she wanted her to be here, hopefully she’s following close behind.

They got to the hospital, eventually.

Lapis had grounded herself, mostly. Head still hurt, kinda hard to understand what was going on, but at least she had a basic.

“Ok kid, I’m going to wheel you down now. You read?”

“y-yeah. Sure.”

Oh yeah, she had to be in a wheelchair to. She didn’t know why really, maybe they were worried of her tripping over of fainting again or something.

Whatever. She knew what was going to happen now. Get her to a room, do a basic check up and send her home.

‘Fuck, this better be over quick.’

At least she’d see Peri so-

“LAPIS!!!”

…speak of the devil.

Peridot was here. But, she looked different. Same dress, but…her face was redder, she was panting, their was a waterfall of tears flowing from her eyes and her hair was a mess. (Well, more of a mess then it normally is…still kinda cute though.)

It was kinda like when she ran to much, the breeze would mess with her…wait

“LAPIS!!! OMG LAPIS!!!”

Peri yelled at her. Half way though pouncing into a hug that would have nocked over the chair if she hadn’t been caught by some other nurse, or doctor or other.

“HEY! LET GO OF ME! LAPIS! OMG LAPIS! ARE YOU OK!!!”

“Y-yes peri, I’m fine, calm down.”

“CALM DOWN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘CALM DOWN’!!!”

Peri asked, while being let down.

“I WAS SO WORRIED FOR YOU. I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON OR WHAT WAS HAPPENING! LAPIS! HOW COULD YOU!”

The girl continued to scream and cry. Breaking out of the lose grip the hospital staff member had on her to give Lapis a hug that, almost, nocked over her chair.

“I w-was so wo-worried. Y-you usle-less clod.”

“Hey, peri. I-it’s fine, I’m ok now. Look.”

“Y-yeah, you’re ok now.”

The girlfriends let go. Peri taking a step back and just, looked at Lapis in worry.

“Hey…how did you get here anyway Peri? You look tired.”

“Oh, yeah, I ran behind the ambulance!”

“…you, ran?”

“Yeah!”

“…it’s, like, 45 miles away”

“Yeah!”

“We were traveling, like, 25.”

“30.” A nurse added

“30 miles an hour.”

“yeah.”

“So…you were…”

She took a deep breath.

“…Ok. At least you’re here.”

“we’ll…can we, get going now? You kinda need your check up.”

Jack added.

“Oh. Ok. Sure…can Peri come along?”

“um…sure I guess…we can give her a glass of water to, she looks…overheated.”

“Oh no, I’m fine!”

“…yeah.”

One uneventful and boring check-up later (outside of peri downing a jug of water in one go) and the girls were out of there. We’ll, almost.

They sat next to each other on a bench, outside the hospital, waiting for their friend, Steven (well, his dad, greg) to pick them up.

“Hey. Peri.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For…for being here for me. For caring about me.”

“Oh Lapis.”

Peri changed her position, shifting to sit on her knees and face Lapis (which, didn’t look very comfortable.) and rested her hands on Her girlfriend’s face.

“Of course I care. I love you.”

And she pressed her lips against Lapis’s.

Lapis’s gay little heart jumped for joy at that.


End file.
